Busy Couple
by Sasunaru1106
Summary: Bagaimana hubungan asmara Kyuhyun dan Yesung jika keduanya benar-benar sibuk ? . . untuk meramaikan moment Kyusung Day
It's Just Fanfiction

Pair : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Yesung

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read.

Warning :GS, Typo (s), family.

~Busy Couple~

Enjoy ^^

Chapter One

.

Ready

.

Cek it out

.

.

.

"Euhh! AHH!" dan beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh Yesung mengejang dengan jeritan nikmatnya. Kyuhyun memelut tubuh Yesung dengan erat, rasa nikmat semakin terasa begitu lubang hangat Yesung menghisapnya lebih dalam.

"Ohh..." Erangan itu terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Yesung tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menyetubuhinya kini, ia terlalu dibutakan oleh nafsu.

"Panggil namaku sayang..." Kyuhyun memintanya dengan nada menuntut, Yesung tahu ia harus mengabulkannya.

"Kyu, anhh… Kyu..."

"AHH!"

Yesung tak bisa menahan jeritannya kala Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya. Ia bisa gila, rasanya terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya kecanduan.

"Tidakh! Kyu janganhh… ahh…"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan seruan Yesung. Kyuhyun dengan pikiran gilanya terus menggenjot kesejatiannya dalam tubuh Yesung kemudian menambahkan vibrator yang menyala dengan kecepatan maksimal itu bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam sana.

"Tidakh! Kyu janganhh… ahh…"

Desahan keduanya terus mengalun bersamaan, bunyinya menggema menjadi satu. Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat Yesung yang menggeliat erotis dibawahnya, wajanhya terlihat kemerahan, bibirnya terbuka menggumamkan namanya, hidung bangirnya meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kau terlihat sangat fuckable, Yesung..."

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana, menenggelamkannya lebih dalam. Ia menghujamkan berulangkali di mana titik kenikmatan Yesung berada, mengundang ribuan desahan panjang yang lolos dari bibir namja dalam kungkungannya kini.

"Akh… ahh… AHH!" Suara desahan Yesung yang mennggema di ruangan itu menemani Kyuhyun menumpahkan segalanya pada diri Yesung. Didalam sana terasa hangat menjalari tubuh bagian bawah keduanya.

Persetubuhan dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram itu terkesan dipenuhi oleh paksaan. Tubuh Yesung bergetar, kali ini dengan sejuta rasa nikmat mengalir disetiap getar tubuhnya.

"Kau brengsek…" Pemuda manis bersurai coklat madu itu berbisik lirih.

Yesung merasakan sosok itu mendekatkan diri kearah telinganya, menyapukan bibir yang menurutnya tebal untuk mengulum daun telinga Yesung. Kemudian membawanya ke arah matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Aku tahu itu, Yesung. Aku memang brengsek. Dan si brengsek ini begitu menyukaimu." Kyuhyun balik berbisik menggoda ditelinga kekasihnya.

"Ya... kau pasti sengaja memasukkan obat sialan itu ke minumanku kan..." Yesung sudah siap akan meledak jika saja bibir kekasihnya itu tidak dengan seenaknya mengganjal bibirnya.

"Ssstt... aku tidak suka bibir manis ini mengumpat sayang" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya menggigit-gigit bibir Yesung.

"Lepasss... aku ingin mandi Kyu~"

"Tidak, kau tidak kuijinkan untuk mandi sayang... aku masih sangat merindukanmu"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung dengan erat, seakan takut kekasih mungilnya akan pergi kembali, hal yang paling ia benci selama masa pacaran mereka.

"Tapi aku lengket sayaang... tubuhku juga pasti sangat bau sekarang, kau sudah mengurungku seharian kau ingat" Yesung menggeliat kecil ketika bibir kyuhyun tak henti mengerjai lehernya yang sudah tak berwarna putih lagi.

"Aku selalu ingat moment bercinta kita sayang, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku selalu ingat" goda Kyuhyun, kini bibir seksinya menjelajahi pundak Yesung, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil. "dan aku menyukai bau tubuhmu setelah bercinta, keringatku dan keringatmu yang bercampur sungguh menggairahkan"

"Yaa! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Kyu..." tapi Yesung tetap mengikuti keinginan menjijikkan kekasihnya, ia bahkan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan begitu pasrah pada rangkulan tangan besar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memenjarakan Yesung diatas ranjang, caramelnya menyiratkan betapa ia tak ingin moment langka ini cepat berakhir dengan jari yang sudah hinggap untuk menyisir surai Yesung dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Kyu?", panggil Yesug pelan, jemari imutnya bermain kecil diatas bibir Kyuhyun, tempat yang paling Yesung sukai.

"Hem?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena selalu meninggalkanmu, aku benar-benar kekasih yang buruk" pipi chubby membulat lucu diiringi dengan tatapan sendu dari onyx kelamnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengecup singkat pipi yang sangat ia sukai sebelum kembali mengelusnya dengan sayang, "Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau akan selalu kembali padaku sayang. Asal kau masih menyimpan aku dihatimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Kyuhyun tulus dengan ucapannya kali ini.

"Benar kau tidak ingin aku berhenti ?" tanya Yesung pelan,menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak juga memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku ingin sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu kyu~, aku sudah tidak ingin egois lagi, aku ingin memasrahkan semuanya untukmu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, mencoba mencari keseriusan di mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengambil keputusanmu sendiri sayang, aku tahu, menjadi penyanyi adalah impianmu sejak kecil, aku tidak ingin bersifat egois hanya karena ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ia sama sekali tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap namja mungil dalam dekapannya hanya demi kebahagiannya semata, ia mencintai Yesung dengan setulus hati, bukan hanya sekedar menuruti nafsunya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi jauh darimu, aku ingin tetap bisa memelukmu seperti ini, menciummu seperti ini" ucap Yesung disela-sela kegiatannya menciumi wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Yesung agresif dalam memanjakannya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Yesung di dahhinya, kedua kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya dagunya dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengambil alih permainan saat bibir Yesung singgah dibibinya.

Kyuhyun menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulut Yesung, menghisap lidah Yesung dengan lembut, menghasilkan desahan pelan dari si manis.

"Kau ingin kita melanjutkannya lagi ?" tanya Yesung disela-sela kegiatan Kyuhyun yang kembali menghias lehernya dengan bercak-bercak merah hasil bibirnya.

"Kiss me" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

Ddan Yesung tidak perlu membuat Kyuhyun mengulangi perintahnya hingga dua kali, karena ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sekali lagi keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan, dan untuk kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung yang mendominasi.

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan nakal Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam benda pribadinya, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari benda pribadinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Aku lelah..."

'Arraso, mianhae" Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti, ia tak boleh memaksa Yesung terlalu jauh lagi setelah seharian kemarin ia mengurung Yesung dan bercinta dengannya hingga ia puas.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepala Yesung di dadanya, dan medekapnya Yesung dengan erat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali merenung setelah berhasil menidurkan Yesung, hubungan keduanya memang unik jika tidak mau dikatakan aneh. Perjumpaan mereka bahkan bisa dihitung menggunakan jari dalam setahun, salahkan kesibukan pekerjaan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun yang bekerja sebagi CEO perusahaan ternama membuat kegiatan sehari-harinya hanya seputar kantor dan perjalanan bisnis, ia sempat pesimis bisa mempunyai kekasih yang bisa ia manjakan karena pekerjaan yang benar-benar menyita waktunya. Entah bisa disebut sebagai keberuntungan atau tidak, ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung, seorang penyanyi populer yang waktunya juga tersita untuk latihan, rekaman dan konser.

Kyuhyun bahkan sampai berkali-kali harus menculik Yesung demi bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Hubungan asmara keduanyapun hanya sekedar bertemu, bercinta dan kembali berpisah, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dihari jadi mereka yang ke-dua, Kyuhyun bahkan dengan nekad menculik Yesung disela-sela rekaman album barunya, mengurungnya seharian bersamanya, melakukan apapun yang dia mau, bercinta sepuasnya sebelum mengembalikan Yesung ke studio secepatnya jika tidak ingin ada berita penculikan artis ternama oleh CEO ternama juga.

Bagaimanapun, keduanya saling mencintai.

.

.

.

= END =

.

.

.

Hai haii... ff ini untuk meramaikan suasana Kyusung Day dan juga menunjukkan betapa mesumnya saya... hahaha

Semoga pembaca sekalian menikmati...

See You – Sequel ?


End file.
